


The Sword in the Emerald

by 1Dloverr



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: Cute Nico, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Percy, M/M, Nico is 16, Percy Being an Idiot, Percy is 16, luke is 17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dloverr/pseuds/1Dloverr
Summary: Percy Jackson had no life path. But, when a mysterious monster attacks him, his life has been turned upside down. Now, 16 year old Percy has to figure out where he fits in life, possibly save the world, and on top of all of that, handle teenage life. And if he might find love in all of that, it’s not his fault.I suck at summaries lol





	1. Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FanFiction in Archive of our own, but give it a try.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. RR does!

The Sword in the Emerald

The green-eyed boy chewed on his pencil, looking down at the math problem that he could not, for the life of him, figure out. Said boy then looked up at the clock and cursed. He had five minutes to get to his job. He got up and ran out of the door, almost forgetting his keys, wallet, and phone, the only things he really needed at his part-time job at White Castle. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Percy Jackson, you are late! AGAIN!” Michael, his boss yelled.

“I’m so sorry, please just give me another chance. I’ll do anything!” Percy begged, running through the doors, knowing that he was going to get fired. He needed this job so he could help his mother pay the bills since he knew that his step-father refused to, and instead blowing through whatever money he got from his menial job on poker and beers. 

“You know I can’t Percy, it’s been the third time, in this week alone, that you’ve been late. I have to let you go, as much as I’d like not to.”

Percy sighed, turning to leave the fast-food restaurant. It was already late at night and pouring. He felt bitter. Bitter at being a sixteen year old and having the responsibilities of a grown adult, bitter at being so lonely since his mom was working all of the time just trying to set food on the table, bitter at Smelly Gabe, his stepfather, who he despised, and bitter at whichever higher entity that was up there, making his life absolutely miserable. 

It was only then that he realized that the street he was walking on was completely deserted. He sighed and continued his walk home. Tomorrow he had to present an English project, and he wasn’t even half done with it. He knew it was going to be a long and hard night for him, but he was used to it. Percy then heard something behind him and turned. Nothing. Absolutely great! He had started hallucinating from the stress now. But then he heard it again and was positively sure that he had not imagined it. 

“Where is it, Perseus Jackson! We know you have it,” Percy heard a shrill voice scream at him from the other direction and whipped his head to the side, taking out the pepper spray his mother insisted on him taking, which he was actually glad for at that moment. It was only darkness there, and absolutely nothing was out of the ordinary, except for the dangerous air that surrounded him.

“Stay back, I have pepper spray that I am not afraid of using!” Percy then stumbled back by the sheer force of the blast that had come at him. He blinked, trying to stand up and seeing that the spray was now all the way at the end of the road.

Percy started running, as fast as he could, and almost made it inside the subway station near the road when he felt claws tearing through the fabric of his shirt and piercing his skin. He howled in pain, and barely had time to look back at what had picked him up until he was in the air. 

He finally got a grip on his thoughts and snuck his hands down into his pant pockets to grab his keys to their small apartment, and stabbed the thing multiple times, getting a glimpse at the creature. 

The thing was the ugliest creature he had ever seen. It had leathery, grey skin and long, yellow talons with tattered wings. It howled before dropping him (thank GOD he was only a few feet up from the ground) and dissipated into sand.

Percy hit the ground running, not even turning to look back once. There was a sharp pain shooting up his back every time his legs hit the ground. He fought through it, though, for the sake of his life, he kept going, for the sake of his mother, and for the sake of any good thing that had happened to him in his lifetime.

He made it back to his apartment in what felt like an eternity, but what must have been twenty minutes, just to be greeted by the sight of Smelly Gabe playing poker with his friends. Gabe is like a shark, and when he sees an opportunity to humiliate another human being, he would take it. So, when he heard Percy entering the apartment, his head shot up to watch the boy. He looked terrible, much to Gabe’s own amusement.

Percy was pushed back on the wall, screaming when he felt a searing burn go up through his body. Gabe only laughed more. “Punk, what have you been up to now, huh? Oh screw this, I need a drink!” He shoved Percy out of his grip and went to his ‘bar’. He grunted as he slowly drank up the whiskey, and looked back at Percy with a sneer.

By now, Percy was used to this behavior. He already had big bruises scattered all over his body to show for it. He thought that Gabe was done and started to walk to his room, to stay there until his mom came home, but was stopped when Gabe caught ahold of his shirt from the back and poked his fingers into the gashes the monster had made. Percy didn’t want to give the old fart the satisfaction of knowing that he had hurt him, so he just kept his scream in and stoically walked off.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mom, I can explain!” Percy pleaded for his mom not to go running off to the cops. He had tried to clean his wounds with his best ability, but a mother could not be mistaken. Once Sally had seen the bloody shirt in the trash, she had known that Percy had to be the owner of it. 

“You have two minutes, young man!” Sally sternly replied. Oh, and did Percy explain. He started all the way from him getting fired at the job to running home, omitting the fact that Gabe had abused him when he had reached home. Sally was not apart of their secret, nor did Percy want his mom to know about the abuse. She had enough on her plate and did not need to worry about Percy any more than she already did.

Percy was sure that his mother would not believe that a monster had attacked him, but the look on her face said otherwise. Confusion to fear than to finally sadness flashed onto her face as he told what he had just experienced.

“Percy, I need to tell you something,” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Baby Blue Eyes

They drove to Camp Half-Blood in silence. They had just told Gabe that they were going to Montauk, their vacation spot since Percy had been inside his mother’s stomach. Percy’s mother, Sally, had told him about a place called Camp Half-Blood, and how it was a safe haven for demigods like him! And Percy’s brain was still trying to process what his mother had just said to him. Gods? Monsters? Immortal beings? It all seemed too good to be true. And Percy was sure it was. His absent father was a god. That was a lot to handle in one go. 

How could he have never come to rescue them from Smelly Gabe or all of the issues that they had faced over the years? If he was a freaking god, couldn’t he have snapped his fingers and made everything okay? Couldn’t he have even tried to help Percy and his mom out even once? The bitterness that he had been feeling earlier in the night came back to him stronger than ever, and he thought about how his life was so unfair. Percy was so deep in thought, he didn’t even realize what his mother was telling him.

“Percy, you have to be safe! I’m only sending you to this camp, because I’m trusting you will be safer there from the monsters, and I am putting my faith in you to be smart and make the right decisions, and not the rash and stupid ones you usually do,” She said with a slight smile about her son’s usual antics. He truly was a troublemaker, but she loved him nonetheless and would hate to see him go. “I love you, don’t you ever forget that!”

After that, they had both started to cry. Percy, as little as he said it, did really love his mother and would miss her too much. Sally, on the other hand, wasn’t ready to let her baby boy go. She hadn’t been ready sixteen years ago, either, and that’s why she hadn’t sent Percy to Camp Half-Blood when he was just a little boy. 

They had been broken out of their little bonding session when Gabe’s ugly Camaro, that he loved more than Sally herself, was dented when a weird-looking monster had punched the back of it. Sally had screamed in terror, while Percy could only stare. Why the heck were all of these monsters following him around!? He heard Sally scream, so he looked over to her, seeing her smooth driving turn frantic. “Percy, be careful!” She screamed as she swerved the car to her right trying to get rid of the monster, who looked like a bull-man, with two horns on his head and a man’s buff body. 

“What is that thing, mom?” Percy asked while flailing around trying to find something that would be able to protect them from the monster. They had been nearing a valley, and Percy could see a pine tree in the distance above. Suddenly, Sally stopped the car, having bought enough time for them to get out.

“Percy you have to listen to me! That’s the Minotaur, and you’ll have to run as fast as you can to the pine tree, understand? If it comes after you, know that it cannot turn to the side once it's got a pace going! Now, RUN!” She screamed. Percy started to get out of the car, and started to run, thinking that his mother was right behind him, but when he looked back to ask if she was alright, he was quickly proven wrong. She had been sitting in the car when the Minotaur had grabbed her and was now squeezing the life out of her. 

She had seemed frozen in time, her mouth not making any sound, and the rain poured down on the grass on the hill. Percy could see the fear in her eyes and she looked at Percy with a blank expression, and his heart broke. Out of the many horrible things that they had gone through together, at least he had had her to keep him going, but now she was gone. Percy knew from the was she mouthed “I love you” to him, that she was not going to make it.

“NOOO!!!” Percy charged towards the minotaur, as Sally disappeared. He kept running out of anger and rage until he was a few feet from the minotaur and raised his fist, feeling a tug in his gut. The minotaur stared at him as tons of water crashed down on himself, drowning him and choking him to death. Percy then promptly fell down in exhaustion. The only thing he remembered was the face of his mother before she died before his eyes

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

When Percy woke up, for a moment, he thought he was back in his room, and in any second his mom was going to call him for breakfast, but then, reality came crashing down on him, and he remembered everything. He slowly rubbed his eyes, attempting to get up, and failing. 

“Woah, Woah, Woah! Slow down, you just exerted yourself, and you don’t have the strength to get up right now.” A warm voice washed over him, sending shivers down Percy’s whole body. He looked up to see a man, probably seventeen years old, looking down at him, with sun-kissed blonde hair and baby blue eyes that engraved themselves into Percy’s brain sparkled in the sunlight peeking through the window.

“Where am I and who are you?” Percy slowly asked.

“Camp Half-Blood and I’m Luke” Luke. The boy looked at him curiously, and Percy soon realizes that Luke wanted him to tell him his name, as well.

“Percy,” He stated with a blank face. 

“Well, Percy, welcome to Camp!” Luke said happily and way to excitedly.

“My mom… what happened to her?” That’s when Luke’s smile disappeared and he gained a more serious look. He told Percy that he had never seen anything like what had happened to his mom, but he had to assume that she had been killed by the Minotaur.

Tears had started to fall from Percy’s eyes as his body began to shake, the reality of his mother’s death crashing down on him. He had then felt warm arms wrap around him as he gasped when he realized that Luke was hugging him. He didn’t know why, but it felt right, which was weird because he didn’t even know who Luke was.

“Hey, it’ll all be fine… Don’t cry, please,” Luke said soothingly, which made Percy feel so much better instantly. Percy stopped crying after a few minutes and mumbled a small “thanks” to Luke.

“It’s all cool. I know what it’s like to lose somebody. Hey, I know that we don’t know each other, but if you ever need somebody to talk to, just know that I’m there.” He said this with such intensity in his blue eyes, it made Percy believe him. Luke would be there, and that was a fact that Percy knew, despite the fact that they had just met. “You should get some rest now.” Luke laid Percy down and started to walk out of the room after exchanging goodbyes.

But, after that, Percy couldn’t sleep. All he knew was that the bed was colder without Luke holding him and that his mother was gone forever, and he hadn’t even gotten to say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting this chapter earlier! But, I'm a busy girl, lol. Also, sorry that this chapter was kinda sucky, but I hoped you liked it!
> 
> \- Panic_At_The_Twenty_One_Chemical_Discos!


	3. Dark Angel

It had been two weeks, five hours, and thirty-seven minutes since he had lost his mother. Percy was slightly better. It was easier to smile, to laugh, and even feel happy. Of course, Luke had been a great part of why Percy was feeling better. They had spent an enormous amount of time together, laughing and getting to know each other. The older boy had taken Percy in and helped him through tough times.

Though Percy still didn’t know who his father was. It left another hole in his heart, but as time passed on, Percy cared less and less about his father claiming him. He met new people and made more friends. Grover and Annabeth had grown quite close to him, as well. He learned about the Greek gods and even though it was quite crazy, it wasn’t all that surprising. It certainly explained the creature that had attacked him that fateful night.

“So, who do you think your father is?” Percy had been sitting at the docks when Luke had approached him with that question. Honestly, Percy didn’t really know. He was definitely not Apollo’s son, as they had found out that he sucked at archery. Hermes and Ares were out of the running since he had neither the impish look or the angry look to him. He was quite horrible at inventing and building things, so Hephaestus wasn’t his dad either. 

“I don’t know, to be honest. I’m beginning to think that I’m probably some minor god’s son.” Percy responded with a shrug, as Luke sat down beside him. It was way closer than regular friends sat, his thigh brushing against Percy’s thigh and his arm around Percy’s waist. Percy leaned into the touch and rested his head against Luke’s shoulder.

“You’re too amazing and powerful to be a minor god’s son.” It was a small compliment, but it left Percy blushing. He mumbled a “thanks” and hid his face in Luke’s chest so he wouldn’t see the pink blush on his cheeks. Luke smiled fondly and shook his head at Percy’s mannerisms. “You never have to be shy around me,” Luke took Percy’s chin in his hand and tilted it up to look at him. Percy looked absolutely gorgeous with the sunlight brightening Percy’s vibrant, green eyes and his full, pink lips.

Percy just then realized how close they were to each other’s faces and his breath caught. He was pretty sure his heart skipped eight beats all at once. He found himself leaning in and looking at Luke’s lips, suddenly. They’d had moments where they had sat close before, but never ones that involved Luke licking his lips at the sight of Percy’s own lips. Then Percy heard the sound of footsteps coming towards them and pulled away, leaving both of them confused.

What had that been?

“Percy! Chiron is calling you,”

“Oh,” 

“Percy! Are you coming?” Grover asked, with a curious look in his eyes.  
“Yeah, I’m coming.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy was eating at the dining hall when it happened. It had been an ordinary day, with nothing too eventful. He had been looking forward to his meal when a glowing light appeared. He didn’t notice at first. It was the rest of the campers’ shocked gasps and “oh my gods”’ that prompted him to look up and see the huge green, glowing trident above him.

Chiron’s booming voice startled him out of his reverie, when he said, “Ladies and gentlemen, bow down to the son of Poseidon!”

And then everybody was bowing down. And it was all for him. And Percy couldn’t believe it. And there were unshed tears in his eyes. And they were going to fall down if he didn’t do anything. And he was pretty sure he was having a heart attack and closed his eyes. 1 2 3 4….

He counted steadily in his mind, calmed down, and opened his eyes. They were still bowing. 

“You don’t need to do that! Please get up,” he asked in a small voice that was definitely not fit for the son of Poseidon. So, he cleared his throat and asked them again in a voice that he thought was hopefully more confident.

They stood up, and he felt infinitely better. He locked eyes with Luke, and he could see the absolute pride in his eyes, and that made Percy proud, too. Of himself. For the first time in his life, he felt as if he was going to be okay. So, he smiled. And then everybody broke into cheers.

That night he went to bed with a smile on his face in his new room for the first time in what seemed to be a really long time.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico had been an unexpected guest in Percy’s life. He had come with no warning, not that Percy was complaining. Percy didn’t know where he had come from, but he knew he didn’t want to let Nico go, not just yet. 

It had been a sunny day when the sixteen-year-old had shown up. Angsty and dark and gorgeous with his olive skin and black eyes. He had been wearing a Black Sabbath shirt, skinny jeans, and a black bomber jacket, and had looked so endearing, that Percy had melted just there. 

They had become friends quite quickly, Percy being the only camper nice enough to introduce him to other people and give him a tour of camp. Luke was friendly enough with Nico, but he could see something else in his eyes when he looked at him. Maybe he was jealous, but Percy could not figure out why.

Percy called Nico “Dark Angel”. He thought it was quite accurate, considering he looked like the Angel of Death and his last name, Di Angelo, meant from the angel. Percy learned that Nico was the son of Hades, which made the other campers fear him slightly, which was weird because they never treated Percy like he was a weirdo for being a son of the Big Three. 

There was no Hades cabin yet, so Percy had decided that Nico was going to live with him. Chiron had disagreed with him at first, but then thought better when he saw Percy’s death glare, and gave Nico permission to stay with him. 

A month after Nico arrived, they were lounging on his bed when Nico asked him, “Who do you love most in the world?”

“My mom.” Percy’s immediate reply came. Then absolute silence. After a while, “She’s dead now.”

Nico didn’t give him his condolences, which Percy was absolutely grateful for. He didn’t need somebody else’s pity. Except, he said, “My mother died when I was a young boy. I watched her die in my arms when nobody was there to save her. Not Hades, not the prick she was dating, and not even me. I was barely seven years old. I was stupid, didn’t know what had happened. I only understood that she was dying because I could feel the life slowly slip out of her.

“Then she stopped existing in my arms, as I cried over her dead body. I hadn’t known heartbreak until then. Her lifeless body was dragged away by the authorities, and I was sent to a foster home. A cold place for no child who had just lost the only person who had loved them. I made my way out of there in the middle of the night, and I never looked back. I healed myself from those wounds, and I made my way to this place that my mom had told me about when I was younger, and I found you.”

Both Percy and Nico were crying now. Percy felt the need to open up to Nico, now. He told him his life story, and they both understood how the other felt. After that day, they had this connection, a bond that Percy shared with nobody else, not even Luke.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.” A voice spoke up behind Percy, who was sitting on the docks.

“That’s because you haven’t,” The cheeky reply came. 

Luke said nothing and went to sit next to Percy. This had become their spot. Percy immediately curled into his side. They hadn’t talked in forever, but their chemistry was still there. It was natural for them to fall into their old routine. Percy caught up with him, and they chatted for what seemed like forever. 

By the time they looked up from each other, the sun had set and people were lining up for dinner. 

They decided to skip dinner and talk some more, however. It felt so familiar and safe and cozy. Percy didn’t even realize when it was curfew and time to go inside. Luke told Percy to come to the Hermes cabin, and Percy agreed.

Percy didn’t know what drew him to Luke, but it was always there. That constant nagging and pull that he felt towards the other boy. But then that connection with Nico pulled him in the other direction. Percy felt as if he was splitting in two, and he didn’t know which direction he wanted to go in. All he did know was that he was torn and that there was no chance that he would be able to pick one of the two, because having them both was never a possibility and was never going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! It's been way too long since I updated this, and I hope people are still going to read this. Thank you for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed my mediocre writing!


End file.
